


Cold Arms

by VampGhoulette



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Arguing, Character Death, Cutting, Depression, F/M, Fear, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampGhoulette/pseuds/VampGhoulette
Summary: *WARNING* TW for depression and attempted suicide. Please do not read if you are sensitive to either discussion.Kaylee, a sister of sin feels the cold arms of depression embrace her as she tries to sort out her feelings of the death of one lover and another moving on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR DEPRESSION AND SELF HARM.
> 
> Please I am begging you if these topics upset you then stop reading here.

Kaylee could remember the last time she felt warm. She was wrapped in the arms of her lovers. She was safe, secure and she was happy.

She sniffled and wiped another tear off her cheek. Pulling the comforter closer, she was still cold. She would do anything to feel warm again.

******

Aether felt the rock of the tour bus and sighed. While the other ghouls slept soundly, he was once again wide awake with a mind plagued by the recent past. The past was with him daily as the body of Papa III, Gianni, was in the trailer behind their bus. It was the last few days of the Rats on the Road Tour and he couldn't wait for it to be over so he could properly  mourn.

He wiped a stray tear as his thoughts transitioned to the last night he had with Gianni. They both had another lover very early on and were pleased to discover she was the same sister of sin. Kaylee had been assigned as the assistant to Papa III. It was a job but Gianni and Kaylee quickly developed feelings and one thing led to another. Their relationship had always been open and it wasn't until Omega left that Aether joined the clergy and he became a lover to them both.

"Kaylee..." he whispered to himself inside his bunk. The beautiful, spunky redhead who had captured his heart entered his mind and again he was brought to the last night he had with her. It was the same as the last night he had with Gianni. The three of them had shared their bodies in Gianni's bed. He remembered how warm he felt in his lover's embraces. He remembered Gianni softly speaking Italian as they came down from their post climax highs. He remembered Kaylee's radiant smile as she placed a quick peck on his lips before snuggling into his chest and falling asleep.

The next day shortly after they all parted Gianni and his brothers went missing.

****

Kaylee remembered hearing the news. Aether came barreling through her chamber door in tears.

"Gianni is missing. No one knows where he is. Davide and Marco are gone too." 

She dropped the book she had been carrying and ran into his arms.

"Maybe they're in a meeting or traveling Aeth. Are you sure he's missing?"

"Yes. He and I were supposed to meet over lunch and he didnt show. That's not like him so I started to look. He always tells his band ghouls if he's traveling. All the board rooms are empty," he explained frantically. "We were supposed to meet because he was afraid something was going to happen to him. His plans for a new album were shot down with no explaination. There is talk of a transfer. He was scared. He didn't want you to worry so he wanted to meet with me to see what I could find. We were going to tell you once we knew more. Now he's missing!"

Kaylee felt herself tear up. Gianni scared? That never happens. "I..is he in his chambers?" 

"No."

The next 3 days were the longest 3 days of their lives. They both tried to go on with their daily tasks then took solace in each other's arms in the evening.

After 3 days they got the news. Gianni and his brothers were dead.

**** 

Aether recalled the gut wretching feeling of dispair wash over him and holding up Kaylee as she wailed in his arms, her legs unable to support her in her grief.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to be the one to tell you Aeth man. Imperator asked me to make sure the two of you knew. She sends her condolences. There is a service planned in the Chapel tonight to mourn and tomorrow to indroduce the transfer who is taking over." 

"Thank you Swiss. I appreciate that you told and we didn't have to hear it through the grapevine." Aether said gathering Kaylee closer and guiding her to the seating space in his quarters. "We will be there."

He doesn't remember much of the services. He just remembers the look in Kaylee's eyes as she stared at seemingly nothing ahead of her. Her once bright blue eyes so full of spirit and life had become dull gray, lifeless orbs. She had accepted comfort from him and had comforted him as well. 

Over the couse of the next two weeks he began his new routine with Copia and prepping for the next album and tour cycles. He told Kaylee about his days And that the new Cardinal wasn't a bad guy. She would only give him half hearted replies. Any advance he tried to make to bring themselves some comfort and a sense of normalcy was met with resistance. She always found a reason to hole herself up in her room. 

He knew she needed time. He knew she still loved him. Before they left on tour she had slipped him a note and lavishly kissed him before telling him, "I love you so much Aether. Please do not ever forget that." He read the note nightly. She had poured her heart and soul into it telling him how much she loved him and was sorry for placing him at arms length while she mourned. The note also worried him because she mentioned depression since Gianni's death and being unsure of how to handle it. She told him she was taking meds but she still felt as if a part of her died.

Just two more shows then they would pull up to the abbey and he could hold her again. He wanted to get her through this. 

****

Kaylee looked at her calandar and knew that the band would be returning in a days time. She didn't care. She sobbed as she stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize the girl looking back. She hated that person and did not understand why. 

Looking down at her wrists she knew Aether would likely be disappointed enough to leave her as fresh cuts and healing scars crisscrossed her arms. 

Again she didn't care. She wanted the pain to end. She loved Aether but it had hurt seeing him move on so quickly into a new routine. She knew that he loved Gianni and was mourning but he seemed to push the mourning aside for his new leader. She wondered if he was on the bus fucking the new leader now and if Gianni was a distant memory. Did he even still love her?

Her mind raced with the negative thoughts. Another sob escaped her lips as she sat at her vanity and began to write.

****

The Abbey was a mere few miles away and Aether could not rid himself of the feeling of unease. 

"Hey Aeth. You okay?" Cirrus asked. "You seem a bit on edge."

"Yeah fine. Just want to get home."

He was on edge. He had this horrible feeling that Kaylee wasn't okay. He couldn't shake it. He read the note again last night and was awakened by a nightmare. He had come home and gone straight to her chambers to find her dead. He knew it was just a dream but the feeling was so strong he couldn't help but worry.

"Aether," Swiss placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Kaylee..."

****

Red streams of blood flowed from open wounds. Blood was pooling lightly around the subject and once grey sheets were turning maroon from the blood seeping in. A red covered blade fell to the floor from a pale limp hand.

****

The bus pulled to a stop and Aether immediately ran off with swiss close on his heels. Swiss knew how much Aether loved Kaylee and if he was on edge then it must be bad.

Aether ran until he got to her chamber door. He pounded on it, "Kaylee! Kaylee baby. Please open the door." 

When she didn't answer his worry increased. It was 7 pm. Her duties would be done for the day. Something was very wrong. 

He dug out his key and opened the door. Swiss stayed behind in the doorway, allowing Aether the space he needed to be with his lover. His position changed quickly and he charged in when he heard Aether's anguished cry coming from the bedroom.

"KAYLEE!! KAYLEE NO!!!"

What Swiss saw stopped him in his tracks. She was on the bed, Aether was cradling her pale lifeless body. Her arms and torso soaked in blood. Some still fresh.

"Kaylee baby. Please no. I need you. I love you," Aether sobbed into her hair. 

Swiss reached over and checked her pulse. It was incredibly weak but she was alive. He placed a hand over her mouth and felt a very faint puff of air escape.

"She's alive Aeth but she needs help now. I'll be back." He ran out the door to get the doctor and on site medics thanking the Lord below that they had their own med team and infirmary so they didn't have to explain things to normal human doctors outside the grounds.

****

Aether felt how cold she was and pulled her closer. Willing some of his heat to Bring her back to him. 

"I love you so much baby. I'm sorry. I should have been here."

The med team entered the bedroom but he didn't notice. He was too focused on the beauty lying in his arms. He didn't even notice the doctors trying to pry him away from her.

Swiss came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let the med team do their job. You have to give her to the doctors so they can save her."

"I love her."

"Then let them take her Aeth." Swiss said softly. 

He reluctantly let go and watched through the tears as they loaded her on a gurney to take her to the infirmary. 

"Let's follow them Aether. She will be okay. Come on." Swiss lead him to the door. Before he left the bed room he saw another note with his name scribbled on the top. He quickly grabbed it before running out. 

The halls were lined with scared and confused brothers and sisters of sin. Imperator met them at the door to the infirmary where they were told they couldn't go any further.

"No! I have to be with her!" Aether yelled distraught.

"Aether. You must let the doctors do their job. What happened?"

Aether was unable to answer. He was too lost in his own head to answer. 

Swiss told Imperator of what they saw and how he was on edge all day.

"Aether. I am sorry you witnessed this. She had seemed distant but I truly believed her to still be mourning. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Imperator went back down the hall to her office.

"She left a note." Aether said. 

"Read it. I know it hurts but she may give some insight as to why she wanted to... to die. I'm right here if you need a friend. I'm not leaving."

"Thanks Swiss," Aether replied unfolding the note.

What he read broke his heart. She had been feeling lost. She thought he had moved on and didn't love her anymore when he stopped coming to see her. She told him how she had needed space but missed him dearly. She told him that she loved him and that he hoped he'd remember that forever.

He sobbed as he folded the note back up. "I should have kept trying to get through to her. She thought I didn't love her anymore and with Gianni gone too she didn't want to live."

"It's not your fault. Depression fucks a person up bad. She loves you and you will be the one to help her through this when she wakes up."

"But what if she's gone? What if I can't tell her how sorry I am and that I love her?"

"Do not think that way..."

No sooner had he said that and the doctor opened the door. 

"She's not out of the woods yet. We are giving her blood to replace what she lost and getting her stitched up. We have sedated she is resting comfortably. There is risk of infection but we are giving her antibiotics to try to keep ahead of it. If she makes it through the next 24 hours then she's got a great chance at a full physical recovery. Would you like to see her?"

Aether didn't respond. He entered the door and was led by a nurse to a curtained off area. He took up a seat beside her and held her hand. 

Aether remained this way all night. Never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. He never stopped praying to the darklord that she would live and he never stopped telling her he loves her.

****

Pain was all Kaylee knew as she came to. 

"I love you so much baby. I will get you through this."

She heard Aether through the haze of drugs still in her system. She fought to open her eyes and just barely succeeded.

"Ae..Aeth...er?" She asked weakly.

Aether jumped up and stood over her. Still holding one hand he cupped her face with the other. "I'm here baby girl. I'm here."

"Please don't leave me." She said as a tear escaped. "Hurts..."

"I'm not going anywhere love," he pressed the call button for the doctor. "I'm love you so much Kaylee. I am so sorry for not being there when you needed me and allowing myself to be held at a distance. I should have tried harder."

"Not your fault. Is shouldn't have pushed you away. I love you Aeth."

He carefully leaned down and captured her lips in his for a brief kiss.

As soon as they parted the doctor came in and gave her something for the pain. He Also said he wanted her here for at least 3 days of observation then to rest for a week of recovery as long as someone stayed with her.

Aether immediately volunteered to help in her recovery.

The doctor left to inform Imperator that she was awake. Aether kept his watch over her. Insistent that she was not going to be out of his sight. Not until his spunky sister returned to herself.

"I love you Kaylee."

"I *yawn* love you too Aeth."

They gazed into each other's eyes and knew they would get through this together.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending time in the med quarters isn't fun to begin with. Spending time in the med quarters with nightmares and irrational fears? It sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter.

It had been 2 days since Aether had found Kaylee bleeding out on her bed. He had refused to leave her side for the first day. Today Swiss had talked him into a shower and some food that wasn't the stuff they tried to pass off in the infirmary.

Kaylee was asleep and plagued by a nightmare. Aether was gone. He had left her as soon as she was out of the med quarter. He decided all she wanted was pity and would he too much of a handful during her recovery. She also dreamed that Imperator had her comitted. Straight jacket and all. 

Swiss looked up from his book when Kaylee began to whimper in her sleep. He quietly took her hand in his to offer whatever comfort he could. It didn't help. He watched as tears began to escape closed lids and she became increasingly distressed.

"Aether... aeth... no..." She moaned out.

Swiss' heart broke at the sight of her distress. He wished Aether were here to wake her and comfort her. He thought quick, pulled out his phone and texted "SOS. Kaylee needs you." Before leaning over the sister.

"Kaylee. Kaylee everything is okay. Shhh..." He crooned softly. "Aether is coming."

He watched as water filled blue-grey eyes opened to meet his.

"Sw.. Swiss?" She looked around confused. When she didn't see her lover anywhere she began to cry quietly turning her face from the other ghoul.

"Aether is coming. I told him to get a shower and real food. He refused but I didn't allow much choice."

"No. He shouldn't have to deal with me. He will get tired of helping me and will leave. Let him be."

Aether ran through the door as soon as she said this.

"Whatever makes you think that my love? Why would I leave you?" He then turned to Swiss and mouthed 'what happened' as he took Kaylee in his arms.

'Nightmare,' Swiss mouthed back before gathering up his book as leaving the two to talk.

"Kaylee? Love? Mind telling me what has you so upset?" He asked tenderly brushing away her tears and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You don't deserve this. I dreamt that you realized it and left. Also Imperator had me comitted so I wouldn't hurt myself again. She thinks I'm crazy doesn't she?"

"First of all you're not crazy, you're sick. Along with that I refuse to let you go through this without me. I love you. I will not be leaving you now, not when you're recovering and in therapy and certainly not after. You're stuck with me." He gave a wink and a smirk with that last statement whicheck caused Kaylee to snort in amusement if only briefly. "Second of all; Imperator does not think you're crazy and she's not having you locked away. She is currently having all of your stuff sent to my quarters so we can be together once we spring you from this sterile land of boredom. She is concerned for you. All the other siblings of sin are worried and asking about you. Copia and the band wish you well and have asked you to join us during rehearsals once you're ready. I know that Gianni is still fresh in your mind. Baby girl I miss him too. I haven't just moved on. I spent the whole tour mourning him. But I also know that he would rather that I be looking out for you that taking part in my personal woes. I love you baby."

Kaylee sniffled. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Be you. That's all it took."

"It would be so hard to watch Copia leading you guys but once I'm ready I think it wouldn't hurt to watch. But only once I'm ready. I'm sorry I put you through this. It was sel..."

"Sister Kaylee! If you say selfish then I will be upset. You're sick and were not in a proper state of mind. You knew not what you were doing."

"But you shouldn't have had to see me like that or this."

"I love you. Good or bad. I'm glad that I came to your room that night. I can't bear to think how long you would have been there had I not. Can I let you in on a secret?" 

Kaylee nodded.

"I had my own nightmare on the tour bus and once I woke I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. Baby, I dreamt I came to your room and you were dead. You were surrounded by blood. When I came to your room and saw... I was afraid. I was afraid that you were dead as you were in my dream. When Swiss found a pulse, I was so relieved but so scared I would lose you."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I love you."

"I love you... Aether? Will you hold me tonight?"

"I'd love to. Watching Copia as front man is hard. Playing with the band with him as front man is hard. He didn't choose this. He didn't kill Gianni. He is simply a pawn in a bigger plan. Please do not hold that against him. He's a good guy. I promise."

They spent the rest of the day with doctors poking and prodding her. Playing checkers on the bedside tray and with Aether trying to make her smile. He thought it was a victory when she gave him a half hearted smirk. 

The doctors were happy that there was no sign of infection and would be upping her depression meds in the morning. They left her for the night with the note that if she continued to eat and drink and take her meds she could go to her rooms the day after next.

"Thank you doctor." She and Aether said.

"Well you heard him. You eat and drink and take your medicine and you get to come live with me. Ready for that?" He asked settling in beside her on the bed. He was sure a nurse would protest this arrangement but he didn't give a shit.

"I look forward to it." She snuggled herself against his chest. 

Together they slept. There were no nightmares that night. Only pleasant dreams of a life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best way to recover is with those who love you the most. Irrational thoughts are part of depression so Kaylee's thoughts are a bit jumbled and she fears Aether leaving. 
> 
> TBC in chapter 3.


	3. Hovering Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee is out of med bay and feeling overwhelmed.  
> Aether gets frustrated with her inability to understand she isn't alone.  
> Things get heated. There may be tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with writing this chapter. Writers block sucks.

"Welcome home love," Aether said as he opened the door to his... no their... apartment style dorm. 

He had taken some time this morning to make sure her clothes were neatly hung in the closet and her vanity was set up. He even set her books and CDs on a shelf all neat and organized just like he knew she liked them. He wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for when Kaylee was released that morning.

Kaylee was overwhelmed. She looked forward to living with Aether but she had never lived with someone before. Not only that but he was constantly there in the med bay and she was already feeling stiffled. She understood why he was there but it didn't stop her from wanting alone time and now he would be there literally all the time. It was also his quarters and she was worried she would be overstepping or just under foot. Not only that but getting to his...their.... quarters was overwhelming in itself. Every brother or sister of sin they met along the way would either come up and say they were glad she was okay and they were there for her or they would side step her quickly as though she had the plague. 

"Thanks," She took a step inside. "Oh Aeth!" 

She looked around at all he had done. Her stuff was set up and integrated amongst his. It was as if she had been living there forever.

"I'm going to take your meds to the bathroom. Why don't you take a moment to relax. It's been quite the few days."

"Ummm okay..."

She sat down on the couch and opened the book on the coffee table. It was her book. Aether knew her too well. She liked to read after a day of clergy duties.

Aether came back and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him he used his free hand to tilt her face up to his.

"I love you so much Kaylee."

"I love you," She said before he placed his lips on hers in a tender kiss. She lightly brushed her tongue over his lips, begging for entrance, she was asking for much more than a kiss as he placed her hands on his thighs and started rubbing them as they journeyed towards his belt.

Aether broke away.

"Kaylee... I would love to take you right here and now. Satan only knows how long it has been since I've been able to enjoy your body, but I wouldn't want to take advantage. You just got out of med bay. You need to rest."

Kaylee felt her cheeks redden. "I'm sorry," She said pulling herself away from him and standing up. 

"No! Don't be...I..."

"I'm going to go lay down," She said cutting him off. 

With that she went to the bedroom.

Aether watched her retreat. He felt terrible. He knew he upset her but he felt as though she were in a fragile state. He'd let her be alone for a moment.

****

Kaylee was laying on her side with the comforter pulled above her chin when he entered the room 30 minutes later. Her back was to the door and he thought she was asleep. He was about to leave again when he heard her.

"I'm won't break you know."

"Oh I know love. How many times have I tied you up and fucked you till you couldn't walk? Hehe..." he tried to lighten the situation. When she didn't react he continued, "I know. I just don't want you to regret it. Less than 5 days ago you were near death, you're taking new meds... You've been sick. I don't want to take advantage of you right now."

"I tried to kill myself Aether. I was near death because I tried to kill myself. I tried to kill myself because one lover was murdered and i thought the other one gave up on me. I thought I had nothing to live for. I didn't want to live in a world without either of you much less one of you. So if you think you're taking advantage, you're not. I need to feel you, I need to touch you and know that everything between us is okay." She then lifts up her sweater sleeves. "Unless these are what's stopping you. Am I that repulsive to you? Then why are you hanging around? Why have you been hovering over me these last couple days?"

"No! You Kaylee are beautiful! Do you think you're the only one who lost someone or something? I lost him too! I thought I lost you too when you shut yourself out from me. I realized I hadn't when I read the note you gave me for the bus ride. I then feared I'd lose you... I was scared that I'd come back to find you were gone! I thought... I fucking had nightmares! I fucking had a nightmare that I found you exactly how I fucking found you! I thought you were dead! So excuse me Kaylee for wanting take care of you and wanting to simply be there for you! It's not just about sex when I'm with you! I... I love you. I really do! I fucking love you!"

He didn't know what else to say. He had become increasingly angry and raised his voice by the end of his speech, tears streamed down his face. 

Kaylee choked back a sob. Tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. She didn't know what to say. She had been feeling crowded, between Aether's hovering and the band coming in and out to give their well wishes and the doctors, Kaylee really looked forward to being able to spend time with Aether. She dreamed of pulling him into her arms as soon as they entered the apartment. She dreamed of things going back to normal with them. She wanted so badly to put the last few days behind her and to start new with Aether. She just never expected to feel so overwhelmed... or rejected.

"I'm sorry. I just want things to go back as they were. I feel like everyone thinks I'm going to break... I... I don't think it's a good idea I stay here... can I still get into my dorm?"

"Kaylee you're not leaving. You live here now. This is a rough patch but we will get through it baby. I'm sorry I yelled. I love you. Please stay."

"Aeth... you need to mourn. I can't be an added burden."

"GOD DAMNIT KAYLEE!" 

She jumped.

"You are not a fucking burden! I tried to mourn on tour and as you mourned as we were rehearsing. I need you. I need to mourn with you so we can get through it together! I can't find the closure without you by my side!" 

She looked away ashamed that she was just angering him. She couldn't explain the irrational things she was saying. She knew they were irrational but she for some reason couldn't stop herself.

"Hey," he said lightly gripping her chin with his thumb and forefinger gently turning her head to look into her eyes, "stop talking about my beautiful girl as if she's nothing. You my love are everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come. Maybe some smut.


	4. Goodbye My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aether and Kaylee visit the tombs to say their goodbyes to Gianni.

With a feather light grip still on her chin Aether placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you get some rest love?" He suggested.

Kaylee yawned, his suggestion suddenly making her realize how tired she was after her emotional outburst just moments ago.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

"Of course."

He laid down on his back and held his right arm open to her. She took his invitation and snuggled into his side using his chest for a pillow.

"Rest well Kaylee," he whispered as he watched her eyes close.

He followed suit and before long both were asleep.

********

Aether was awakened by a soft vibration. His phone that he had left in his pocket was alerting him of a text. Carefully maneuvering himself to remove the phone without waking Kaylee, he checked who the message was from.

Swiss: 'Hey. Just wanted to check in. How is she?'

Aether: 'As okay as she can. Gianni's death destroyed her. I wish I could give her closure but I worry that taking her to his tomb would be too soon.'

Swiss: 'I know man. Did you here they will be untombed for the Pale Death Tour? I'd do it sooner rather than later. I overheard Copia discussing taking Kaylee on tour to get her out of the Abbey for a bit. He thinks a change of scenery would help her.'

Aether: 'The last fucking thing she needs to see is her dead lover being hauled on and off a trailer. I struggled with it. Satan damnit! I agree with Copia but I don't want to push her to see him too soon'

Swiss: 'Ask her if she wants to go. Start from there.'

Aether: 'True. Thanks Swiss. G2G. She's waking up.'

Kaylee looked up at him with heavy eyes. She was still in the process of waking.

"Who is it?" She asked curiously.

"Just Swiss. He had some news."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Hey... I umm... want to know what you think of an idea."

"Okay?"

"Yeah so... how about we go to the gardens and pick some flowers and visit the tombs? It could help us both to say goodbye properly. The funerals were a bit too crowded for a good personal good bye."

He gauged her reaction. She was silent.

"But if you're not ready that's ok..."

"Let's go," she said getting out of bed and cutting him off. "I want to go."

********

Together they picked a beautiful bouquet of assorted flowers and went down to the tombs. After walking a long stretch past Papa 1 and 2 they finally came upon Papa 3, their beloved Gianni.

"Oh Gianni." Kaylee said placing a hand on the door to the tomb that held his casket. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Hey mate," Aether placed a hand over hers. 

They spent some time there talking to Gianni. Kaylee apologized profusely again for her attempted suicide, this time to Gianni.

"I'm sorry Gianni. I hope I haven't disappointed you."

"I assure you that you didn't Kay," Aether said. "I promise to take good care of her Gi. I will make sure her life is full and happy."

Kaylee wrapped her arms around Aether, buried her face in his chest and allowed her tears to flow freely.

Aether held and rocked her as she cried. His own tears dripping and soaking into her Auburn locks.

"Kaylee?" He asked as she calmed?

"Yeah Aeth?"

He didn't know how to continue but decided to just go for it.

"Gianni will be removed from his tomb for the next tour for his devoted fans to pay respects. I want you to come with us. Not only so you get a deeper closure but to get out of the Abbey awhile. Satan knows you need it."

"Isn't it hard to see him everyday?"

"It is. I won't lie. I will be by your side. It'll help me too to have you there. Not to keep an eye on you! But to be with you and hold you and you and I start a new chapter."

She thought about it for a second taking another look at the tomb. In her mind she saw Gianni. He was smiling. She heard his voice encouraging her. It was as if his spirit was speaking to her.

"I'd like that. Come on Aeth. It's almost dinner and don't you have band practice after?"

"I do."

They both took one last look at the tomb.

"Until we meet again love." Aether said.

"See you later Gianni."

Together they walked hand in hand out of the tombs and back into the Abbey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we will look into how Kaylee handles being at band practice with Copia as frontman.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in the second chapter.


End file.
